the_british_reptiles_and_amphibiansfandomcom-20200214-history
British Reptiles And Amphibians
This website is founded and Managed by The British Reptiles And Amphibians Trust 2012© Youtube pages http://www.youtube.com/user/snakes1000000?feature=mhee http://www.youtube.com/user/Snakes1000000HD?feature=results_main Facebook Page http://www.facebook.com/TheBritishHerpingWiki# Welcome to the British Herping Wiki This is the only website to include ALL the amphibians & reptiles which you can find in Britain. It includes all the introduced species as well. From the Wall Lizard to the Dice snake. Our aim is to have 1,000 pages on this site. If you have seen any other Reptiles Or Amphibians In the UK Which Aren't on this website please feal free to add a page about it: http://britishherping.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage Make sure to state where you saw it. You can add information about it from Wikipedia. But don't add any information from any other website other than that. We would also apreciate it if you add pictures and videos to this site to help illustrate the pages. Or if your unsure about adding it yourself cantact me at snakes1000000@hotmail.co.uk to add the page for you, THANKS! Don't forget to mention where you saw the reptile/amphibian. Pages on this wiki Click Here to see all the amphibians breeding in the UK Click Here to see all the Reptiles breeding in the UK If your new to herping or just need some advice or help with herping click Here 'to go to our herping help page. This page has a list of different turtorial videos which will help you herp. From How to catch a lizard to How to herp in your garden. And if your unsure on which habitats different species live in click Here to go to our habitats page. Please feal free to search for a page Recent uploads in "Gallery" British Herping Wiki Book Coming Out Soon!!! 'UNFORTUNATLY I'VE FOUND DURING THE PROCESS OF WRITING THE BOOK THAT I JUST HAVN'T EBOUGH TIME TO WRITE THE BOOK. HOWEVER HEN THERE IS LESS ON MY PLATE I CAN SAY THAT IT WILL THEN COME OUT, BUT AT THE MOMENT 'I'M PUTTING PRODUCTION ON A HOLD!' First of all I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who made this book possible. I’ve just started writing it today. It won’t be avaiable to buy as an actual book but to download and read on you computer. IT WILL BE FREE AND IF ITS GOOD IT MAY COME OUT FOR ANDROIDS AND ON ITUNES. This book is simply aimed to show all of the species of amphibians and Reptiles in the UK. As The British Herping Wiki website has such an immense list of non-native species. When we first started the site had all the native species “12” or “13” if you include the Pool Frog. But now we have a total of 76! Species on this wiki. This book will only contain the species and not the habitats, Herping help pages etc. But Depending on how well this book turns out that could be something you could enjoy in the near future. DUE TO SETBACKS I HAVE DETERMINED THAT I JUST DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE THIS BOOK, HOWEVER WHEN I HAVE LESS THINGS TOO DUE IN THE FUTURE I WILL START WRITING THE BOOK P.S SORRY Global Wildlife Wiki Alliance The British herping wiki is a member of the GWWA "Glabal Wildlife Wiki Alliance. If your wiki would like to join this ascosiation please go to this link. http://gwwa.wikia.com/wiki/Global_Wildlife_WIki_Alliance_Wiki Contact the creator/owner to see how you could become a member too. Trust me they will help your wiki loads in getting more members and editors. Our Copyright Policy WE DO NOT TAKE CREDIT '''for any photos on this website off wikipedia. And they are only on this website as a guidline of what the Amphibian or reptile looks like. And any photos off wikipedia on this site are all labled from '''wikipedia. We will only add photos if the photo on wikipedia says the following or something simular to this: If your image is on this website please contact me at the above email adress about your concerns and we will remove it immidiatly-THANKYOU . |} Category:Browse